


romeos and oreos (and tsugumi)

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsugumi has three girlfriends but there's only one Oreo left, so she suggested for them to split it into three parts.





	romeos and oreos (and tsugumi)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not native and this is not beta'd so read with discretion (typos, grammar mistakes, ramblings included). i read some tsugu/sayo/lisa/yuki poly by silversilky and it kinda blew my mind so i thought maybe i make one too ? i hope this is ok

"The manager gave me this by the way!! New imported product!" Lisa chimed happily once she had settled down on Tsugumi's bed, hands rustling inside her pink tote bag for the said item. She pulled out an opened packed of a blue snack pack, which from the outside looked like it's been emptied and honestly a straight up trash. Tsugumi eyed her with curious eyes, was that Oreo?

"The trash can is on the corner of the room, Lisa." Yukina rolled her eyes, pointing to one of the corners on her right side. Tsugumi chuckled, well, it's not wrong to made such a comment anyway and Yukina could be a little blunt sometimes despite the said person she’s talking to being Lisa. The later pouted a bit, eyeing Tsugumi for help.

"I'm sure Lisa-san left some of the cookies for us." She said again, shifting from her current position on Sayo's lap. Sayo frowned upon her sudden movement, making another remark on Lisa's seemingly empty snack pack.

"Doesn't look like it." She said again, glaring at Lisa. Maybe she's hungry. Tsugumi made a mental note to go downstairs to the cafe and had a large plate of fries to be for them made later.

"Actually, there's only one left here." Lisa held out the blue pack, revealing its big flashy font of " _Limited Edition Oreo: The Most Stuf. Most. Crème. Ever._ " right in front of Tsugumi's face. She had heard about this from Moca and had eaten it too during Afterglow's game night yesterday. Moca also got it from her workplace which made sense since Lisa also worked part-time with her at the same convenient store and had the same manager as Moca's. It was a little bit too sweet for Tsugumi's taste though, left a weird tingling feeling down on her throat, but she knew Moca and Ran both loved it. Fought for it even.

She could see Lisa pulled out the leftover cookie from its pack, a single Oreo cookie that looked like it's almost squished to flat, possibly the result of it being carelessly put inside Lisa's bag.

"This _shit_ is so good." She commented, holding the cookie out with both of her hand as if she was holding a precious thing, a reminiscence of that one iconic scene of The Lion King. Tsugumi just giggled in response but both Yukina and Sayo didn't look amuse by that sight at all.

"Yeah but like there's like four of us here and you only brought one cookie." Yukina commented. That's true, Tsugumi thought. Well, technically they could share, it wouldn't be too much of a big deal since they're girlfriends anyway.

"Blame Moca for eating all the cookies at lunch!!" Lisa pouted, "I told her to leave mine alone but she kept stealing it when I wasn't looking..."

"Afterglows are troubles." Yukina mumbled but Sayo quickly gave her the glare while she leaned closer towards Tsugumi.

"Minato-san. Language." She said, voice firm. Tsugumi loved this side of Sayo though, when she's being really serious and scold people over some unimportant things. She knew Yukina didn't really mean it but still.

"Oh, sorry. Except you, Tsugumi." She said again, correcting herself and leaning too to give her a kiss on her cheek. Tsugumi blushed, she didn't mind though. Moca could really came out as pretty annoying if you weren't used to handle all of her shenanigans. Being her friend of almost ten years taught Tsugumi (and the rest of Afterglow) that much.

"Why are you guys hogging Tsugu like that?!" Lisa chimed, getting off the bed to joined Tsugumi, Sayo and Yukina in a one big hug. _Ooff_ , Tsugumi loved cuddle time so much, thanked heavens Roselia didn’t have practice today. She's sure all of her girlfriends loved cuddle time too by the way.

"W-What about the cookie?" Tsugumi said again, in between a tangled mess they were on the floor right now. "You guys could share? I ate one yesterday because Moca gave me." She reasoned, eyeing Lisa with a soft gaze. “I’m fine not eating it now.”

"Even when you said that, it won't do." Sayo said again, "If we were to split the cookie it would just crumble since it's just a small one. You of all people should know this, Tsugumi-san."

Oh right, as expected of her baking buddy. Tsugumi put her hand on her chin, thinking. How should they split one Oreo equally to the four of them? Scratched that, to the three of them. Remember, Tsugumi had that already yesterday so it might be better to just split it to three. She kind of felt bad for it anyway, and it’s like a limited-edition kind of Oreo as well.

“Why don’t we just split it open to three pieces?” She suggested eventually, hands gesturing for Lisa to hand her the snack pack. The cookie inside is still intact despite looking a little bit squished, and she let out a relieved sigh once she thought she could still split it apart down to three pieces; the top black cookie, the white filling, and the bottom black cookie.

“But one of us won’t be getting a piece if that’s the case.” Lisa commented again, “Like Yukina said, there’s four of us here with one cookie.”

“Ah!! I’m fine not eating it! I had one yesterday from Moca after all!!” Tsugumi said again, reassuring Lisa that she’s fine without eating one. Lisa looked a little bit sad though.

“If Tsugumi-san said it that way then I think we shall do what she suggested.” Sayo said again, “Do you guys have a problem with that? It’s Imai-san’s fault in the first place for only bringing one cookie.”

“I told you it’s Moca’s fault!!” She pouted again, “Can you scold her for me, Tsugu?”

“Alright.” Tsugumi’s laughed, she’d make sure to tell Moca that on Afterglow’s group chat later. The girl pulled the cookie out and put it on her hand. “I’m gonna assume Yukina-san wants the middle part?”

“Tsugu. She literally can only eat the middle part.” Lisa said while giggling and Yukina nodded bashfully. Of course. Yukina loved sweet things after all.

“Then I’ll take the top cookie.” Sayo said, gesturing with her hand. She earned a somewhat disapproving look from Lisa but Tsugumi couldn’t really comprehend why. Technically the top and bottom cookies were the same and tasted the same anyway, there shouldn’t be a problem which one was which.

“No, I’ll take the top cookie instead.” Lisa said, giving Tsugumi a stern look. Wow, Lisa was also capable on doing that? Sayo didn’t look too pleased and it kind of made Tsugumi scared a bit. Oreo discourse.

“And why is that, Imai-san?”

“The same question can be applied to you, Sayo☆.”

“It’s literally the same cookies, Lisa, Sayo. Stop being so ridiculous.” Yukina chimed in, probably sensing that Tsugumi starting to get all fidgety over Lisa and Sayo’s useless bickering. Lisa laughed though.

“I know, I just want to see Sayo’s expression.” Lisa hummed, “I’ll take whatever!” Tsugumi nodded then quickly split the Oreo away. She handed one black cookie to Sayo and to Lisa, then the filling to Yukina.

“It’s somehow stickier than the usual Double Stuf.” Yukina commented, nibbling the filling anyway with her mouth. “It’s good. The sweetness is just right.”

“You might have a broken taste buds, Minato-san.” Sayo replied, she was always one for the less sugar and less sweet team. Tsugumi knew her favorite Oreo was Thins as opposed to Yukina’s Double Stuf ones (with the black part always been given to Lisa).

“And we only got plain cookies.” Lisa hummed and Sayo nodded as well. Tsugumi watched the three of them eating their cookies silently with a smile. This felt blissful though.

“Tsugu.” Lisa called her suddenly and Tsugumi couldn’t help but to turn around. Suddenly she was only an inch away from Lisa’s face and it made Tsugumi’s flustered. They had kissed countless times before but any physical contact could still made Tsugumi’s heart beat faster than it normally would.

“I’m gonna kiss you.” She chimed happily as she leaned in, capturing Tsugumi’s lips in a one smooth swoop. Crumbs of cookie slipped inside her mouth when Lisa pried it open with hers, tasted sweet but also slightly bitter.

“How was it?” She winked, licking part of her lips clean while she did so. Tsugumi was a bit dumbfounded but it was sweet anyway and she obviously didn’t hate it or anything.

“That’s not fair.” Yukina said, “Won’t you give me a kiss too?”

“That’s for later.” She said again, “Shouldn’t you give one to Tsugu as well? She’s the only one who didn’t get any of the Oreo.”

“L-Lisa-san!!”

“You’re right.” Yukina nodded, shifting her position closer to Tsugu. The later girl jumped out a bit, this was all too much. She closed her eyes still though, letting Yukina cupped her face and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

It was sweet, tasted almost all sugary. Tsugumi wonder how could a person eat just the filling of an Oreo without the rest of the cookies. The balance that made Oreo an Oreo wouldn’t be there anyway and it would just be like you’re eating huge chunks of semi-solid sugar. Or maybe it’s more like when you’re eating a super sweet cookie dough (which Tsugumi sometimes did too by the way just not too much).

“Is it too sweet?” Yukina said once she had pulled away, sitting on her original position. She had her arms on her chest, seemingly deep in thought. “Do other people even like Double Stuf?”

“Obviously it is.” Sayo commented instead, sounding rather annoyed. “You consume too much sugar, Minato-san.”

“Well, that’s true.” Yukina nodded, remembering her awful coffee drinking habits. She probably knew that she’d been told that six packs of sugars for a small cup of coffee certainly was too much. “I’ll kiss you later if you want the taste of it too.”

“T-That’s not…”  Sayo frowned slightly, “I’m used to eating Thins, that’s all.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Yukina rolled her eyes and then looked briefly at Lisa who gave her a small giggle.

“Yukina can’t eat those ever. Too much cookies.” Lisa commented.

“Isn’t that the point of an Oreo? It’s technically a cookie, therefore the black part should be the main part.”

“Let Yukina be, will you? She has a weird taste since, I don’t know, but like, forever?” Lisa giggled again, “Now can you please just kiss Tsugu? Can’t you see that she’s been waiting for her 3rd Romeo to kiss her?”

“She’s right.” Yukina nodded as well, shifting her eyes to the blushing Tsugumi. Tsugumi tried her best to remained calm and collected though, glad Moca wasn’t here to make fun of her expression. “It’s not good to keep a lady waiting.”

“Wait so I’m the Juliette?” Tsugumi mumbled, looking confused. She tried to recall what Kaoru had said about all the Shakespearean tales she might overheard once or twice back in the café every time her band was there for a meeting.

“Do you want to be the Romeo?” Yukina asked, deeply in thought. “So, four Romeos?”

“Bromeos? Or all of us were Juliettes all along?” Lisa said again, following Yukina’s train of thoughts. Tsugumi gave it a thought too.

“I-I don’t mind being anything??” Tsugumi said again, it’s true. She was just asking out of curiosity.

“You guys were kissing Tsugumi-san just now, it makes more sense if you are the Romeos, I think?” Sayo said, earning herself a disapproving look from Lisa.

“Sayo, isn’t that a different story altogether? I feel like you’re talking more about Sleeping Beauty instead of Romeo and Juliet.”

“Does that really matter tho? We’re not Seta-san who fuss over this thing.” Yukina said, slightly annoyed. Tsugumi cursed herself a little for bringing that topic anyway. “Just kiss Tsugumi already.”

“I thought you’re hopeless in this kind of things, Minato-san.” Sayo facepalmed herself, earning her small giggles from the three of them all together.

“Ever since I got together with all of you, I must say that I’m getting better at being emotionally capable of understanding others.” Yukina said again. Wow, Tsugumi thought. That’s a really good thing actually. If you were to ask Tsugumi three months ago about what she thought of Yukina, she’d probably answer that she was a rather hard to approach and scary kind of person, might came out as a bit harsh as well. But that wasn’t true, she was really caring and soft on the inside.

“Come on, Sayo-chan! Show us some love☆” Lisa winked again towards Sayo’s way and Tsugumi could tell that Sayo was definitely getting flustered over it. Lisa always knew her way towards someone else’s heart anyway, hers included. Tsugumi tilted her head up a bit when facing Sayo, blame the height different.

“Excuse me.” Sayo muttered, clearing her throat while she did so. Asking permission was always a habit that Sayo couldn’t let go and it was rather endearing to be honest. They kissed briefly, admittedly Sayo wasn’t as good as Lisa or Yukina but Tsugumi knew that she tried her best. The slight bitterness of the black cookie entered Tsugumi’s mouth once again, contrasting the sugary sweetness she tasted when she was kissing Yukina earlier. It felt nice, maybe way too nice.

Lisa and Yukina were somehow clapping though.

“What was that for?” Sayo said, her brows twitched in confusion. She still had her hand holding Tsugumi’s wrist. Tsugumi let out a small laugh, she loved all of her girlfriends way too much.

“Nothing, it’s just always amusing to see you getting all nervous when we’ve been doing this for roughly three months.” Lisa commented, “I guess the part of seeing you being unguarded like this kinda makes me rather happy.”

“I-Imai-san…” Sayo retorted, blushing furiously while she did so. Lisa moved forward though, extending her arms for Sayo to fell into her embrace.

“Come here, Sayo☆. Let’s kiss!”

Tsugumi patted Sayo’s back affectionately, assuring her that she should really be giving in to that. She knew Sayo would want that anyway, resistance is futile.

“If you take too long then I’m just gonna kiss Lisa first.” Yukina commented, gesturing Sayo with her hand, to go faster.

“Alright, alright. Geez.”

Tsugumi simply laughed, all of these just because Lisa only brought four of them a single limited-edition Oreo.


End file.
